


Gone Too Far

by Tlover



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Brotherhood of the Dark Kingdom (Disney), Dark Prince Eugene, Eugene Angst, Gen, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Moondrop | Moonstone Opal (Disney), Moongene AU, Okay so the violence isn't that bad so don't worry about it being too graphic, Varian Angst (Disney), Villain Eugene, it just has violent acts, moonstone Eugene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26125885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tlover/pseuds/Tlover
Summary: AU where Eugene took the Moonstone.Eugene gets his hands on the Mind Talisman and captures Varian.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Team Awesome (Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Gone Too Far

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I already posted it on Tumblr yesterday but now I'm gonna post it on here too just so it can be more accessible.   
> So I really did enjoy writing this one. I kinda got sucked into the Moongene AU lol and I saw this really cool fanart on Tumblr regarding Moonstone Eugene and Varian and I had to write the angst!!!   
> Gotta admit, Moonstone Eugene is fun to write. So yeah here's a new oneshot and hope you enjoy. Also I'm sorry for the angst lol enjoy.

Varian’s hands trembled as his once bright, loyal role model stood before him, holding the mind talisman. 

“Varian please, I don’t want to hurt you.” The words cracked as Eugene spoke. There was a lump in his throat.

“HURT ME!” Varian exclaimed, distressed. “You already hurt me! You hurt your friends! You hurt your father! You-you hurt Rapunzel!” Varian hugged himself, tears broke out. “You hurt your family.” He sniffed as more hot tears swam down his face. The Demanitus Chamber became silent. Varian’s small whimpers could be heard. 

“Goggles please,” Eugene lightly spoke. Speaking tenderly and comforting to Varian is the best way to show him he’s not the villain here. “I…” he sighed. “I didn’t have much of a choice. Rapunzel could have died if she took the Moonstone. I was only doing what I thought was the best way to protect her.” 

Varian echoed Eugene’s own words through his tears, “I thought you said Rapunzel doesn't need anyone to take care of her.” Varian’s anger grew. 

Eugene started to speak but then held back. He was right. He always had faith in Rapunzel. Why is this time any different? 

Eugene stumbled on his words, trying to phrase a sensible reason, but nothing made sense. His lips curled up a bit. Then again when did love make sense? “There’s no easy explanation, I won’t lie to you.” Eugene shook his head. “I love Rapunzel with all of my heart. Watching her being inches close to what could have been her final moments was just...frightening. What can I say? I love her Varian. It just happened on instinct. I don’t know what to tell you buddy.” In that moment, Varian could see the Eugene he knew, the _real_ Eugene. He continued, “She has always done all the protecting. All her life basically.” Eugene sniffed. “The only power Rapunzel had ever possessed was healing. She believed this,” Eugene gestured to the Moonstone on his chest, “was her destiny but who says your destiny should be sealed?” 

Varian’s eyes welled with tears. 

“Why should she have to do all the protecting? Why does she always have to put her life on the line for others?” 

Varian swallowed hard, “Because she is the Princess, it is her job to protect,” he whispered. 

“Well she shouldn’t have to be the only one to protect!" Eugene erupted. "I care about my kingdom too. I care about our family too. I am the Dark Prince. My kingdom is involved in this. It only makes sense for me to possess the Moonstone. Just as Rapunzel possesses the Sundrop.” 

Varian, still shaken from everything, had no words. He eyed the mind talisman. “What about the talisman? What do you want with the brotherhood?” 

“It’s not more what I want with the brotherhood, rather than what I can do with you.” Eugene smirks, arching his brow. 

Varian’s pupils dilated. “Wha-what do you mean? H-how can you do that?” Varian stumbles backwards, maintaining his balance by holding a wall. 

Eugene looked at his gloved hand that held the child steady. “You know Varian, I always wondered, why don’t you ever take your gloves off?” He stepped forward towards him. As he did this, Varian released the wall and stood back. 

He shook his head, “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m not hiding anything. I don’t have anything marked on my hand.” 

“Adira and Hector do.” Eugene as matter of factly stated. “It’s only logical your father has it too. It makes sense actually, considering they are a brotherhood.” Eugene taps his lips, “It makes me wonder if you have any relation.” Eugene squeaked. 

Eugene’s crooked smile grew, “And I know you just got your dad back, and honestly I know how you are when it comes to family, so I won’t brainwash him for your sake.” Varian lowered his head, his eyes glued to the floor. Eugene brushed the dust off the talisman, studying the Dark Kingdom’s symbol on it. “But you are a descendant of the Dark Kingdom as well as Corona, and you are the son of a knight, and that practically gives you the responsibility of protecting the Dark Kingdom as well.” Varian walked backwards, trying to get away. His eyebrows knitted upward, in disarray of the series of events happening right now. 

Eugene circled around him, “Oh come on Goggles. You would be a GREAT help to protecting this kingdom from the black rocks and the evil Zhan Tiri and her disciples from coming after our kingdom.” Eugene rubbed two of his fingers together. A bone chilling laugh forced Varian to shut his eyes. Black rocks circled around him as well. “Do you remember in _Flynn Rider and the Knight of Brommingham_ when Flynn needed a child’s assistance to save the kingdom of Brommingham from an evil doer trying to take the throne. And if it wasn’t for this kid who so desperately wanted to be like a knight and saved his kingdom, his kingdom would have been destroyed. Sure, that Flynn Rider had the kid do sketchy stuff like steal the King’s mighty sword, but in the end it was all worth it. He saved his kingdom and destroyed the villain. Goes to show that even the smallest of knights can make a difference.” 

Varian looked at the moon wielder with pity. He crossed his arms, “Using a children’s book to ease me into this heinous scheme.” He scoffs, “How below you.” 

“WHA-” Eugene stomped his foot in a child like temper, “THEY ARE NOT CHILDREN’S BOOKS! People fail to see they have great lessons-” Eugene stopped himself. He took a deep breath and recollected himself. He leans over and grabs to black rocks, sharply, “Listen, either you will help me, or you can stay here in a cage while I take control of every brotherhood member, including your father.” 

Stay here, caged up in the Demanitus chamber? Varian was practically caged here for five weeks translating the Demanitus scroll. What’s one more day? Varian furrows his brows, “Okay Eugene. Listen,” Varian yanked both of his gloves off, showing two bare hands. “I have no marks on my hands. I have no Dark Kingdom symbol embedded in me! So I don’t know how you plan to brainwash me if I have no connection to that!”

As Varian talked, Eugene walked over to Varian’s table of alchemy vials. Lots of different kinds he could use. He wiggled his fingers, wondering what to pick. Varian tried squeezing through the black rocks but they grew taller as he tried to escape. 

Eugene pursed his lips, wondering which vial would do the trick. He then spots a bright yellow vial. “Ooooo.” He picks it up and opens it. 

“Eugene, what are you doing with that! That’s used to ignite a fire!” Varian shouts.

Eugene poured the vial on the symbol engraved on the mind talisman. A fiery liquid, almost like lava filled the symbol. “Now, I don’t think this will hurt too much.” Terror stricken, Varian stepped back but all there was behind him were pointy rocks. Eugene grabs Varian’s hand, and on the top right above his wrist, he puts the talisman on his hand. Varian winces, and squeezes his eyes shut as the symbol burned and scarred his hand. He bit his lips frustratingly, fighting the tears as much as he could. Eugene looked away too, as much as he felt this was right, it hurt to see Varian cry out in pain. He finally took it off. Varian pulled his hand away as soon as he took it away. He held it tightly. On the top of his hand, was the Dark Kingdom symbol. Varian blinked, dry tears covered his face. 

“There. Now you are loyal to me no matter what.” Eugene grabbed some water and a towel. He gave it to Varian. He accepts it and washes his hand with it. 

“You really are a bad guy.” Varian confirmed. 

Eugene’s heart drops. “I’m sorry Varian. It has to be this way,” He said darkly. 

“When Rapunzel and the others find out, they will be saddened by your choices. You know Rapunzel doesn’t want to fight you-”

“I know Varian.”

“You know she wants you back. You know she would understand-”

Eugene grits his teeth, “I know Varian.” 

“She loves you! Everyone in this kingdom adores you! Your family will go great lengths to save you!" 

“Okay that’s enough.” Eugene’s patience grew thinner. 

“And what do you do? What do you choose to do? Go against them and attack them! There is NOTHING I see here that implies you are protecting-”

His patience disappeared, “I SAID ENOUGH!” Great black rocks shot up from the ground as Eugene bellowed. The ground rumbled, making Varian fall. 

Eugene side eyes him, rolling his eyes smugly, “You know, you once did everything you could to protect the ones you loved. And man you had a funny way of showing it!” Eugene laughed. “So just consider this my funny way of showing it.” 

Eugene held the mind talisman in his hand. He closed his eyes, summoning his power. 

From the outside world, he summoned Adira. He summoned Hector. 

And right in front of him, he summoned Varian. The symbol on his hand glowed bright blue. And his eyes glowed the same ice blue colors. Varian could no longer think for himself. He was nothing but a vessel for the Moonstone. 

Deviously, Eugene smiled as the boy bowed down before him and said, 

“At your service, my Prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun BTS fact: The scene where Eugene tries to lure Varian in with the Flynn Rider books was supposed to be played for more tension but alas, Varian's sass is too strong to overcome lol. He just had to call him out. XD  
> Okay I hope ya'll enjoyed.


End file.
